


Dancing On My Own

by real_phy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Guanlin is an Angel, Guanlin's in love, Hurt/Comfort, I won't spoil anything haha, Jisung being a mom, Light Angst, M/M, NielPan, OngNiel dominates here I swear, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, PanNiel, Puppy Love, Unrequited Crush, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: It was an uneventful day for the OngNiel couple, just because of a fan interaction. Judging by the awkward tension between the two, it was a shock that everyone didn’t do anything about it though, except their resident giant cutie, Guanlin.





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hui/gifts).



> It's your favorite author, back at it again with another fanfiction but this time, I tried out a different and very rare pairing. That's right it's Guanlin and Daniel. I don't really find any fanfictions between these two but in all honesty I ship them. They're so cute together and it's like Guanlin is Daniel's personal cat and it's just too cute, honestly, but unfortunately, you know me, I'm the type of author to love torturing my bias. I hope you enjoy! This is mainly OngNiel but it circles around Guanlin and Daniel's interaction, and of course Guanlin's feelings. 
> 
> Mostly inspired by Calum Scott's Dancing On My Own ( the lyrics and the song hits Guanlin right in the feels. ) 

It was after their schedules for their newest MV shooting, the other members chatting as usual, the vehicle filled with laughter and smiles except to the infamous _OngNiel_ couple. Everyone knows that Seongwoo was the mood maker of the group, usually making the other members laugh like hyenas or start a nonsensical argument that would make them all burst into shrill giggles. In addition to that, Seongwoo was seated way too far from Daniel and it was kinda.. off?

 

Daniel was on the back of the car, seated next to Guanlin, resting his head on the cold window of the car. Seongwoo was seated in the front seat, too engrossed on his phone, not sparing his boyfriend a glance. To say that it was a bit shocking would be an understatement.

 

As soon as they stopped in their dorm, Seongwoo went out first, not even calling for Daniel which was currently lifeless on the back of the car. _Maybe he’s just tired._ Guanlin thinks, removing one of his earbuds as he follows Daniel out of the car. In all honesty, Guanlin wasn’t one to put his nose into other people’s business but this time, he just couldn’t help it. When all of Wanna One members were surely inside their dorm, excluding Daniel, Seongwoo and him, he secretly glances at the two, purposely walking slow, chucking both of his earbuds in his ears as if he’s not listening but in reality, he was listening to the two elder talking.

 

 _“So what do I care? I’m your goddamn boyfriend, Niel. You think I wouldn’t get jealous over that?”_ Seongwoo said, voice with a heavy lace of jealousy and anger as he faced Daniel. Daniel, on the other hand was staring at the ground, a kicked-puppy expression on his face. _“Seongwoo hyung, you do know I had to do that, right? It’s for fan service.”_ Daniel tries to explain, voice almost pleading as Seongwoo glances over at Guanlin. _So that’s why._

 

He thinks, finally reaching the door of their dorm before he sees Seongwoo trying to pry off his wrist from Daniel’s hold. _“Talk to me when you already realized what you did, bastard.”_ Seongwoo hissed at Daniel as the younger tried to pull Seongwoo in a hug. _“Hyung, please.”_ Daniel whispers as he sees Seongwoo walk past Guanlin. Guanlin could only send Daniel a look of pity before Daniel followed Seongwoo inside.

 

As Guanlin was about to take a step inside their dorm, about to remove his shoes, he turns on his heels, opting to go to the mini mart for a bit. _“Guanlin, where are you going?”_ Jisung asked, squinting at their maknae who adjusted his sleeves. _“I’m just gonna buy something hyung. I promise I’ll be back soon!”_

 

There goes Guanlin, opting to buy some comforting foods because he knows both Seongwoo and Daniel would want some comfort right now and in all honesty, he’s not good at comforting people so just by this simple gratitude he’d hope it would comfort them even in the slightest bit. After about a 15-minute walk back to their dorm, Guanlin removed his shoes, hoodie still soaked because the rain had just decided to give him a shower while walking on the streets. Quick to peel it off from his body, he changed to his usual oversized shirt, taking the stairs to see Daniel all by himself in the roof.

 

 _“Daniel hyung.”_ Guanlin called out, a small hesitant smile in his lips. Daniel turned around, the usual bright puppy smile on his face replaced by a small sad smile. _It hurts to see them like this._ Guanlin thinks. Especially that he was dubbed as OngNiel’s adopted son. It was funny really. How he definitely feels the love from both of them. _“Guanlin-ah? It’s late. Go to sleep, kiddo. Wait, why’s your hair wet-“_ Daniel playfully scolded the younger, patting the space next to him. _“You don’t want the ice cream? Fine.”_ Guanlin waved the small tub of ice cream to the elder before pretending to walk away before he hears the usual laugh that Guanlin loved so much. _“Kiddo, I swear, if you won’t come back here, find yourself a new dad.”_ Daniel beamed, motioning for Guanlin to sit beside him. _“I was just kidding, geez.”_ Guanlin giggles, walking next to Daniel before plopping himself on the floor, giving the tub of ice cream to the elder.

 

 _“Only one?”_ Daniel asked, confusion painted in his face. _“Aren’t we allowed to share? I’m broke hyung.”_ Guanlin reasoned out before a pout made its way to his lips, rubbing his belly. _“Besides, that’s my money. I’m not even the hyung here!”_ Guanlin reasoned out, scratching the back of his neck in mocking sadness. _“Small baby. Whatever say ah.”_ Daniel chuckled, directing the spoonful of Ice cream to Guanlin’s lips in which the younger did. _“Mm~ Delicious.”_ Guanlin hummed in satisfaction before glancing at Daniel.

 

 _“Are you okay though, hyung? Enlighten me. Rant to me.”_ Guanlin broke the silence. Daniel  chewing on the ice cream, letting the sweet savory taste of the delicacy in his mouth. _“Sounds so mature for a fetus like you.”_ Daniel taunted, elbowing Guanlin gently. _“Fetus? Who are you calling fetus-“_ Guanlin whined, attempting to grab the tub of ice cream out of Daniel’s hold in which Daniel stuck his tongue out, switching the tub of ice cream to keep out of reach of Guanlin’s hand. _“Embryo.”_ Daniel rolled his eyes, shoving another spoonful of ice cream on Guanlin’s mouth. _“Whatever.”_ Guanlin sighed.

 

 _“It’s just that..”_ Daniel started, setting the tub of ice cream on his lap in which Guanlin leaned on his arm. _“That?”_ Guanlin made a noise for him to continue. _“Seongwoo hyung just always.. doubt me. Doesn’t he trust me?”_ Daniel mumbled, sadness evident in his tone. _“Of course he does hyung. You both are pretty gay for each other.”_ Guanlin shrugged, taking the tub of ice cream on Daniel’s lap to shove a spoonful in his mouth. _“If you love Seongwoo hyung so much, what are the words you wanna tell him right now?”_ Guanlin asked, taking his phone out of his pocket as he secretly dialed Seongwoo. _“Guanlin. You see that star right there. The brightest one? The most beautiful one?”_ Daniel patted the younger’s shoulder, making Guanlin flinch as he struggles to hide his phone with Seongwoo on-call. _“Yeah?”_ Guanlin said, inching himself closer to Daniel. _“That’s Seongwoo hyung. I don’t understand why he’d ever get jealous over the other stars if he himself is the most beautiful star out there. Irreplaceable. Majestic.. Beautiful.”_ Daniel sighed, a small smile on his lips in which Guanlin checked his phone out again, finding the call to end. Guanlin let his gaze follow to the most beautiful star but instead he found himself looking at the elder.

 

 _But you’re the most beautiful star, no?_ Guanlin’s mind told him and Guanlin visibly flinches at his thoughts. It’s not about him right now, it’s about his ‘ _parents’_ issue. Though he couldn’t help but feel the painful tug on his heart strings. _“Say Guanlin. Haven’t you seen the most beautiful star yet?”_ Daniel asked and Guanlin panicked momentarily. _This is not about me. Not about me. Guanlin it’s not about you._ Guanlin repeated the thoughts in his head. His heart plummeting in his chest he’s afraid Daniel would hear it. _“H-huh?”_ Guanlin stammered, panicking at the elder’s words. He earns himself a flick in the forehead by Daniel, before Daniel inched closer to place his thumb on Guanlin’s lower lip and Guanlin wants to burst right now because is he dreaming. _He’s not about to do what I think he’s about to do right? Damn this big fat crush on this big puppy._ Guanlin’s breath hitches as he thinks of backing away but his body does what his mind wants so he leans closer to the touch. _“You got a cream there, kid. Geez, are you 3 or what.”_ Guanlin was beet red by now, but upon replaying the other’s words in his head for more than 2 times, and the thumb caressing lightly on his lower plump lips. Guanlin was able to breathe normally now, but the tug on his heartstrings were more painful and Guanlin wants to curse himself because this is not what he expected to be happening right now. _“You loser, I got scared by that.”_ Guanlin mumbled, scratching his cheek as he tries to hide his flushed face, looking at the floor.

 

Before Daniel could even mutter anything, Seongwoo bursted into the roof, tears in his face as he reaches out for Daniel. _Guanlin of course, think it’s cute._ “ _You fucking bastard. Come here and kiss me god damn it.”_ Seongwoo wailed at Daniel, in which Daniel’s sad smile was now replaced with his beautiful bright smile, running towards an emotional Seongwoo. _“You could’ve just told me that. You could’ve just told me I’m the most beautiful star out there. I wouldn’t have been so insecure. I’m sorry.”_ Seongwoo cried, hugging Daniel, arms wrapped around his torso as he rests his head on his chest. _“How did-“_ Daniel questioned before he looks over at Guanlin, hugging his knees as he nods at Daniel’s direction, the maknae’s gummy smile being sent to him as he waved his phone. _“This little brat.”_ Daniel mumbled underneath his breath because who would have thought. Lai Guanlin was an angel, and he’s the one to fix whatever was happening with him and Seongwoo right now.

 

Guanlin sat there, hugging his knees closer as he tilts his head. Heart plummeting agonizingly inside his system. Though he reminds himself, it’s fine. He wasn’t supposed to be affected too much over this. He knows the two were already destined for each other. _You just can’t control your feelings._ Guanlin convinced himself as he watched Daniel, _yeah his Kang Daniel hyung_ in which he’d always ever adored, okay maybe not just adored, loved? Probably. It hurts, yeah of course, but seeing his hyung happy was more than enough for Guanlin.

 

 _“I love you, stop crying.”_ Daniel tilted up Seongwoo’s chin before pressing his lips into the elder’s thin yet soft ones. Seongwoo happily complied though. Daniel’s thumb wiping Seongwoo’s excess tears and Guanlin was there to witness it all, but the heart can just take too much. He looked away, directing his attention back to the star in which Daniel told him a while ago.

 

 _He’s right. Seongwoo hyung’s too beautiful. Too out of his league. Most importantly, Seongwoo wasn’t Guanlin._ Guanlin thought to himself, glancing back to the two embracing each other before he decided he should probably stop with his masochistic tendencies. Picking his phone up, he walks towards the two, opening his arms for Seongwoo. _“Told you to stop worrying.”_ Guanlin whispered, hugging the elder in his arms. _“Thank you, Guanlin-ah.”_ Seongwoo chuckled, patting Guanlin’s head before Seongwoo breaks off the hug. He was expecting for a sweet platonic hug from Daniel but no, all he received was a ruffle in the hair. _“Thanks kid. I’ll make sure to treat you sooner.”_ Guanlin hates himself. He hates himself thinking that even just seeing Daniel’s smile would be enough. He just hates it. _“Treat me to a buffet, yeah?”_ He teases, smiling brightly at the elder before he waved to the two, about to retreat to his room, not before taking a glance at the beautiful couple. _Ah, look at them, happily embracing each other._

 

So when tears rolled down his cheeks that night, only having his own palm to wipe it for himself. _No one has to know. He’s just a kid._

 

 

_Though Guanlin thinks, why does the pain not any less painful than what it should feel like?_

 

_Just for your happiness hyung. I’ll do anything, I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so sorry for Guanlin. It's reality though. So Guanlin actually likes ( or maybe love ) Daniel but since he was more known as OngNiel's son, and doesn't wanna be a homewrecker, our little angel opted to get himself hurt than seeing OngNiel break up.


End file.
